tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 100
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 101|Next Episode -->]] Date: May 7, 2010 Length: 6:02:08 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): Cheryll Del Rosario, Joe McNeilly, Dan Amrich, Eric Bratcher, Ryan McCaffrey, Andrew Mendoza , Lizzie Cuevas, Michael Grimm, Carolyn Gudmundson, Diana Goodman, Paul Ryan, Charlie Barratt, Tyler Wilde, Matthew Keast, and Henry Gilbert. Intro: Aqua Teen Hunger Force 100th episode Closing Words: "ONE HUNDRED. WOOO!" Closing Song: "My Way" - Sid Vicious ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Sonic games of the Sonic era that don't suck (References to #41 and #57) *Top 100 Things about TalkRadar *Dan Amrich isn't on until 4:34:35 *Clash Reunion of Dan Amrich and Ryan McCaffrey **Chris thanks Dan and Ryan for plugging TalkRadar on their KOXM podcast. *Duke Lombardi reviews Just Dance (5 hours and 20 minutes in) *Closing King Segment 5:58:16-6:01:18 **What is your favorite videogame? ***Cheryll Del Resario - Final Fantasy VI renamed to pimpleface ***Andrew Mendoza - Mega Man II renamed to Buttsman ***Henry Gilbert- Super Mario 3 renamed to "I dub thee Hank!" ***Tyler Wilde - Command & Conquer Red Alert renamed to "David Hasselhoff" ***Charlie Barratt- Gabriel Knight renamed to Gabriel gout ***Carolyn Gudmundson Bubble Bobble renamed to Baroness von Blubbest ***Tyler Nagata- Starcraft "I Dubb thee on my list of games to play!" ***Eric Bratcher - Pyschonauts renamed to "The Schafer Chafer" ***Michael Grimm - Earthbound renamed Mother 4 ***Matthew Keast - Planetside renamed to Sony Online Entertainment now calling Blizzard. Notable Facts: *Blows the dicks out of all the other podcasts in podcast length. *Lizzy Cuevas called out Romination calling him "just a nerd behind a computer". *Shits awesome on your face for 6 hours. *If TalkRadar #100 was measured in dick length, it would circle around the equator. *TalkRadar #100 is 3:08:38 longer than the 2nd longest episode which is only 2:53:30. (leading up to 100) *First audio appearance of Andrew Mendoza. *Most people to appear on a TalkRadar episode at 18. *All involved in recording the podcast were under investigation for involuntary manslaughter after 17 people were found with completely blown minds. Charges were dropped after all on the offensive side died of "decapitation" after listening to the podcast for investigative purposes. *Hip hop version of Anamanaguchi's Helix Nebula by DJ CoopDogg 5:31:00 ish in. *Kicks the most ass possible by beings of this dimension. *Most consider this an amazing episode, because they don't remember the flashbacks. Callbacks from previous episodes *TalkRadar 57 Sonic's 18th birthday played *TalkRadar 66 Cheesiest Songs about games *TalkRadar 53 Learn to Spell outtakes *TalkRadar 34 Randy Savage Soundboard *TalkRadar 23 Gaming's Iconic sounds *TalkRadar 66 Final Fantasy voice overs from Dissidia *TalkRadar 5 Shitty PS2 game Chaos Wars *TalkRadar 84 Gears of War Marcus Fenix and Chris Antista *TalkRadar 34 Sega CD Spiderman and the Lizard audio *TalkRadar 85 Nolan North Quiz-O-Rama *TalkRadar 45 Seth Killian exposes Can-Gate *TalkRadar 94 Tim Ingram on the Alan Titchmarsh show most biased videogame debate ever *TalkRadar 37 Islam is the Light *TalkRadar 44 Mikel Reparaz in Top 7's week of hate The Rapetacular episode 12 rapes quoted *TalkRadar 40 Left 4 Head commentary *TalkRadar 68 Shirley Phelps Roper *TalkRadar 56 The Console Dozens PS3 vs. 360 *TalkRadar 74 Veronica Belmont getting her to cuss *TalkRadar 99 Jim Sterling on N4G users *TalkRadar 74 George Walter about the Top 7 Oddest British Games *TalkRadar 96 QOTW What games have you 100% on *TalkRadar 83 Creation of the R-Ape *TalkRadar 27 Creation of Bonsoir *TalkRadar 49 The King of Names Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista did a Steve Bruhl impersonation **Toward Michael Grimm "Maybe if you were fired, you could get on TalkRadar again." *Segment on Sax (child sax, anal sax, hardcore sax, sax with children, sax on the beach) *Mikel Reparaz **Simian Acres is more part of our atmosphere than Cotton Eye Joe. Favorite podcast memories and stories from GamesRadar US *Charlie Barratt's favorite memory- Shane's penguin fetish that was edited out *Eric Bratcher - Chris Antista coming up to Eric and say "Can I say child feltcher? What if it's dead?" For TalkRadar. *Lizzie Cuevas- Called Romination a dickhead. Favorite memory is when Chris said Lizzie was only 17 years old. *Henry Gilbert - Recordings Shane roast for TalkRadar 59. *Michael Grimm - Appreciates the alcohol on TalkRadar. *Carolyn Gudmundson - Something idk. Like Pokemon and shit. *Matthew Keast - Tyler Wilde's Apartment cult he discovered *Joe McNeilly - Favorite videos for the site Bionic Commando arm and the Everyday uses for your Gears Lancer. Another mention of Games that look like assholes that appear next to Wendy's ads. Remembers E3 2009. Bought beer from a skeezy liquor store and bumped into the President of Future US. *Andrew Mendoza- What he hates about TalkRadar. Hates the fucking page. Has images everywhere. How is someone supposed to copy and paste text with all those images! *Cheryll Del Resario - Favorite TalkRadar memory. In the hotel room with Chris Antista discussing big toys. *Tyler Nagata and B Buttercup - Found old high school friend such as starplatnium. Also confirmed girl listener. *Tyler Wilde - Favorite memory wasn't on the podcasts 13 until 36. So the TDards thought there was a feud. Downed a whole bottle of Southern Comfort for Episode 36 . Community Celebration: *Celebration of amazing TDards artists shouted out by Brett Elston **hatebreeder **graboids **enlargehousecats **Twishart (music and art) Don't Put Hotsauce on Your Penis Remix and Helix Nebula Christmas rendition played. (Magical) **bar1scorpio *Shoutouts and people that called **KreativeAssassin **turbobison **Elpork (Elpork's 1st anniversary trailer for TalkRadar aired) **skyguy343 **JohnRabbit **shamrock77 **BoondockSaints54 **schnazzyone **tokengirlstfu **Kevlarturban **Lando 81 **meangreenlarryjean **BeAtheistItsFun **RamenDragon **schnazzyone **Drawed **Xplosion **taterboob **Ampatent **Aeshir **Charlie Gavin aka silverage **Batman5273 **schizo **shamrock77 **breener96 **Nighthawk205 **TURbo *The no longer user/ dormant TDards shouted out **TheSurburbiaRuins **davidthebowie <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 101|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010